


Deadeye

by prompom



Series: WUMPTOBER 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompom/pseuds/prompom
Summary: Prompto takes a risk while fighting the behemoth





	Deadeye

**Author's Note:**

> Wumptober day 2 - explosion   
day 13 - adrenaline

Prompto's body thrummed with anxiety. The poster for Deadeye had said there would be a large reward for his death, and more than anything Prompto wanted to ride a chocobo which wasn't possible until the beast was gone. 

They hadn't seen him yet but the path of broken trees indicated his size. A low rumble echoed through the air and the four of them froze. Gladio held out an arm. All of their eyes searched through the increasingly thick fog to try and spot the beast.

"We should try to follow him back to his lair, catch him off guard" Ignis suggested quietly, his voice barely a whisper. Noct and Gladio nodded in agreement. Prompto stayed silent, he wasn't much of a tactician so he trusted the judgment of the other three.

The woods were eerily quiet, all of the other animals must have been scared off by the presence of the behemoth. 

There seemed to be some sort of derelict facility nearby. Odd parts were scattered everywhere. They managed to squeeze through a crack in the cliff face, Gladio with a lot more difficulty than the rest, and it gave way to a metal tunnel rusted through in a lot of places.

Gladio grabbed Noct's arm so he could go first. Noct was second, Ignis third and Prompto was last. The tunnel was low and they all had to walk crouching. When Prompto was two steps in when suddenly Deadeye came into view. Gladio silently hushed them as the huge beast swung its head over them. Luckily, its blind eye was the one facing the hole. On the same side, its horn was broken.

Deadeye bent down, chewing something on the ground by the sound of things, and Gladio indicated for them to start moving again. 

After Gladio and Noct went through, the behemoth must have realised that there was potential food about. Ignis realised half a second beforehand what the beast was about to do, so he jumped back, grabbing Prompto. Deadeye shoved his head through the largest of the holes, sniffing loudly. The behemoth's foul breath filled the small space. Prompto gagged at the smell of rotting flesh.

Deadeye heard him, he tried to shove his nose towards them but couldn't. The space was too small. He roared in frustration and tried to shove his snout in further. The jagged edges of the hole cut into the behemoth's face. Realising he couldn't do anything, the beast pulled out with a huff of frustration and moved on.

They all stayed quiet for a moment, listening in case he decided to return. Everything was silent. "Prompto, would you mind letting go of my arm?" Ignis whispered.

Prompto blushed as he realised his fingers were digging hard enough into Ignis's arm to bruise. "Sorry Iggy" he said sheepishly as he let go.

"It's quite alright. That was a rather tense situation"

"Hurry up" Gladio hissed.

Eventually, they reached a large clearing, filled with thick fog and jutting rocks. Gladio indicated for them to crouch low and follow him. There was movement through the fog and Prompto realised that the behemoth was there. He was less than twenty feet away from them and was so big he could easily clear it in a single bound.

They huddled together behind a huge rock that blocked the behemoth's view of them. Gladio put his finger to his lips._ Be quiet._

The behemoth moved closer.

It let out a low rumble and moved away.

Prompto was biting his lip to avoid making a sound, he bit it so hard that he could taste blood.

Ignis gave him a concerned look and mouthed _are you okay?_

Prompto shrugged in response. Ignis took his hand and squeezed it.

Gladio indicated for them to move forward again.

They followed Deadeye for a while, ducking between rocks to avoid detection. 

Eventually, the behemoth jumped upwards onto a wall then climbed down the other side. When they got closer, they saw an area that they could climb up on. "This must be its lair" Gladio said quietly. "Are you okay to continue?"

Noct and Ignis both nodded at the same time.

"Prompto?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Prompto replied even though he wasn't at all.

Gladio, being the tallest, had to boost Noctis and Prompto up. He scrambled up after them and pulled Ignis up after. They climbed down the other side. The behemoth had made its lair in an old military base.

Noct found some fire element deposits and made up a few flasks. He passed most of them over to Ignis, who would know exactly how and when to use them, and kept some for himself.

They made their way carefully down some crumbling steps and into a large open area. There were several cans of what Prompto thought was gasoline scattered around. Whatever happened to this base, the inhabitants sure left in a hurry.

Prompto realised quickly that this was the end of the route, and Deadeye was nowhere to be seen. "Where's-"

He was interrupted by Deadeye jumping up onto one of the walls. He let out a low rumble and jumped down. 

"Sneaky bastard was waiting for us" Gladio said, summoning his greatsword. Noct summoned his sword, Ignis his daggers and Prompto his gun. 

"Any ideas Iggy?" Prompto asked, taking aim at the creatures head.

"Go for the right side" Ignis replied, jumping forward into the fray behind Noct.

Prompto ran to the right and shot the behemoth twice in the head. It didn't even notice.

After about a minute, they had done barely anything apart from avoiding getting mauled. The behemoth was too big to even feel most of their attacks, and the ones that did land were more annoying than painful. 

Gladio summoned his shield and held it above his head. "Noct!"

Noct ran over and jumped on the shield. Gladio pushed him into the air. He immediately dematerialised his shield and swung his massive sword at the behemoth's front right leg.

From where he was, Prompto noticed that the behemoth was far too casual about letting Gladio hack at his leg. His eyes, were in fact, following Noct's movement.

Noct hadn't noticed.

Deadeye parted his mouth slightly and Prompto knew exactly what he was planning on doing. If Noct continued his descent, he was going to get bitten in half.

Prompto's eyes scanned for an opening. He spotted one of the gasoline barrels the other side of Deadeye. He had an idea.

He summoned his Noiseblaster. He pointed it at the ground behind him and the resulting shockwave sent him shooting towards the behemoth.

_I have not thought this through_, he thought as he scraped his back along the rough ground. He released the trigger as he got underneath the behemoth. The gas canister was within range. He dropped his machinery as he summoned his pistol again and aimed.

"Prompto, don't!" Ignis shouted.

Prompto pulled the trigger.

The air shook with the shockwave as the can exploded. Prompto was luckily shielded by the behemoth's left leg so he avoided most of the fireball.

Deadeye screeched in pain and shock and fell to the side. 

Prompto tried to scramble to his feet but he felt weirdly wobbly. He could see Noct trying to shout at him, but his ears were ringing.

He turned around just as Deadeye got to his feet. His eye was filled with fury. The skin on the left side of his body was badly burnt.

Deadeye was far more intelligent than any of them realised and he knew Prompto had caused him pain. He turned on the still disoriented blonde and swiped at him with his massive paw.

Prompto tried to avoid the attack but his balance wasn't back and he fell. The paw soared just overhead, missing him by inches.

Gladio dove between them and raised his greatsword just in time as Deadeye went to bring his paw down onto Prompto. He parried the blow just as Noct warped at the beasts head. He grabbed onto the stump of the right horn and stabbed his sword into the scarred right eye.

Deadeye went limp and fell to the floor.   
Ignis dashed to Prompto's side. "You blasted idiot"

"I can't hear you Iggy" Prompto said at what he hoped was a normal volume. It wasn't. 

Noct loomed overhead, his face pale. He opened a Hi-Elixr and poured it onto Prompto. With a pop, his hearing came back.

"What do you think you were doing?" Gladio asked furiously.

"You could have _died"_ Ignis hissed.

Noct just scooped Prompto into his arms and squeezed tightly. 

"It was about to bite Noct in half" 

"Was it?" Gladio asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah. I could see him watching Noct"

"Prompto, don't ever scare me like that again" Noct said, burying his face in Prompto's neck. Prompto was alarmed to feel wetness.

"I didn't want my best friend to get eaten"

"I don't want mine blown up"

"Prompto, do you realise how close you were to being seriously hurt?" Ignis said softly.

"I'm fine"

"Look down blondie" Gladio said.

Prompto looked down.

The legs of his jeans were scorched away in places. He could see the shiny pinkness of fresh skin through the holes. He scrambled around to try and look at his back and saw his vest was similarly ruined.

"I didn't even feel it" Prompto admitted. "I just saw Noct was in danger and I just had to save him"

Noct hugged him again, just as tightly. "Make sure you look after yourself too. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you"

Prompto smiled softly. "Of course buddy"


End file.
